Through The Eyes of a Killer
Through The Eyes of a Killer is the fourteenth episode of season 3 and the thirty-fourth episode of Paranormal Witness series. It aired on September 18, 2013. Profile Subject Names: Capt. Jim Moore,Nancy Weber, Det. Bill Hughes Subject Location: Morristown, New Jersey Paranormal Experience: A psychic helps find a multiple murderer Plot Amie Hoffman disappeared on November 23, 1982. Her car was found with the driver door open and her pocketbook on the front seat. The scene gave police no apparent reason for her disappearance. As Nancy Weber prepped Thanksgiving Dinner, her telephone rang. The hair on the back of Nancy's neck rose. She had a vague impression in the back of her mind that she didn't want to look at. She didn't want to call it 'psychic', but it was more her senses being turned up. When Nancy finally picked up the phone, it was a woman begging for Nancy's help to find Amie. Nancy told the woman to contact the police and ask for her. Amie's body was found in a neighboring town. They knew it was a brutal murder. Jim Moore was the officer on the case. He wanted to get the killer as quickly as possible. When Nancy saw the newspapers the next day talking about Amie's body being found, the reports were very explicit that Amie hadn't been raped. Nancy had a vision that Amie had been raped, and wondered why they were lying. When Bill Hughes, who'd worked with Nancy on cases before, stopped by for a coffee, she accosted him with questions of why the reporters were publishing lies. Nancy also was convinced that the killer was going to act again. The police formed a task force on the Hoffman case. Bill Hughes was one of those officers. They didn't have much: a vague description of the car, and a really vague description of the suspect. An alarm went off in Bill's head when the lead investigator confirmed that Amie had been raped. Maybe Nancy could help them. When instructed to 'partner up', Bill approached Jim Moore. Jim was skeptical, but agreed to see Nancy. When she told Jim that Amie had been raped, he wasn't sure, but he was willing to go with her for a bit. Bill asked Nancy to take ride with them. She insisted they not tell her anything else about the case, and went. The first place they went was the mall where Amie had been abducted. Nancy directed them to the exact spot where Amie's car had been found. She said the area felt like it was alive with the magnetic energy of trauma. Jim was amazed. She saw the green car. Quickly, through flashes of vision, Nancy saw the entire abduction, and described it to the officers in precise detail that matched the crime scene. Nancy described details that she could not possibly have known, as they hadn't been released to the public. The next place they took Nancy would turn out to be the murder scene. Nancy grew increasingly overwhelmed, and knew they were heading to a site of murder. As Nancy walked through the woods, she said it was like something was commanding her to walk one way, turn another, etc. Suddenly, she stopped. She had known precisely where to go, and there was no police tape, evidence, etc. that would have indicated the crime scene. Nancy had walked them to the crime scene. She began to hear Amie's cries for help. Suddenly, she felt the killer's joy at making someone else suffer. A sharp pain told Nancy that he had cut Amie. Nancy even knew that the killer had cut Amie after she was dead. Determined, Nancy stayed within the vision, trying to get a glimpse of the guy. She began to describe him to the officers. She could get everything but a good facial description. The clock was ticking. They knew this guy was going to strike again. Nancy was determined to get him before he hunted another woman. When the body of the second girl, Deirdre O'Brien, was discovered at the rest area on Route 80, Jim Moore knew they had a serial killer on their hands. There was a witness this time, a truck driver who'd seen the green sedan leave the rest area. Nancy had no doubt that this was the same man who'd killed Amie. Nancy was a woman on a mission. She had to get this guy. As she rode with Moore and Hughes again, she got an image of books and a library. Deirdre had actually worked at a restaurant called the Library that looked like a library on the inside. They went on to the rest area. When Nancy got out of the car, she walked for a little bit. She saw the green sedan pull to a stop in the same place the truck driver had seen the car. Nancy saw the driver get out and retrieve Deirdre from the trunk. He knifed the girl in the abdomen, then threw her out of the car like a piece of trash. He then drove away. Nancy was shocked when she realized that the girl had still been alive. She followed Deirdre's steps as she walked over to where the truck had been parked, banging on the door and begging for help. Nancy watched the truck driver wrap the girl in a blanket. The girl thanked him, knowing she was dying. She died in the truck driver's arms. Everything Nancy said corroborated what the truck driver said and what had transpired. There was no way Nancy could have known. The next moment, Nancy felt cold rage. She had to go over the 'film' of her vision to see if she could see the killer. She watched repeatedly, until finally, she caught his face. The next thing she knew, she was watching the world through the eyes of the murderer. Still, she couldn't get a name. The trio drove and drove and drove, hoping Nancy could pick up on something. It seemed like an eternity before Nancy perked up and asked what town they were in. When Bill responded, Nancy informed them that the killer was really angry with the local PD. Nancy talked to the local police captain, blurting out details that even she hadn't been aware of until they left her mouth. She kept seeing pieces of a name. The only problem? The police officer who'd given the killer a ticket was on vacation. Back in 1982, there were no cell phones. If someone was on vacation, they were out. When there was a call for the task force to assemble, Jim and Bill took Nancy with them. It was the prime opportunity to show off what she'd done. However, the head of the task force recognized her, and wouldn't allow her into the room. Jim stood up for Nancy, and said that if he wouldn't allow Nancy into the meeting, then he was leaving the meeting as well. They walked back out and got into the car. Bill knew Jim was livid, and they had no right to treat a twenty-year police vet that way. Nancy got very sick. Her temperature hit 105. Still, Nancy got a vision of impending danger. The killer was stalking a woman. She kept seeing the name James, but she just couldn't get his last name. She needed to do something. For years, Nancy had taught a group on meditation and psychic development. She called her students, and hoped that if they could gather energy, she could find that last name. It was time to give back to the killer the pain he'd caused the others. She could feel him ready to pounce on a woman, and then it was just cold rage. When it was done, Nancy felt as though something was finished for her. When Bill and Jim showed up at Nancy's house, she was worried that there was another death. She couldn't have been happier to be wrong. The police had arrested the guy. A man had called 911, saying he'd been stabbed in the back. When they police arrived, they'd found a green Chevy sedan with the three lights across the back. When asked his name, he said it was James Koedatich. That was the name. However, Koedatich had also claimed he was stabbed by a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. Jim kept asking what she had done. Ultimately, Koedatich had stabbed himself, and then called 911. Outcome In the car, the police found evidence tying Koedatich to both Amie and Deirdre's murders, and they matched the situations Nancy had described. How had she known? Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes